world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tale of a New Trainer
Summary The Tale of a New Trainer revolves around a young boy from the Alola Region with the dreams of becoming the new pokemon league champion. Along the way, the boy makes some new companions as he travels to stop Team Skull Major Protagonists Silas Battle Theme: VS Frontier Brain (Platinum) Alignment: Good The Main Hero of the Story. He moved from The Hoenn Region with his Twin Brother, Kaiden. Before he moved, Silas became a pokemon trainer alongside his brother. Silas chose Treeko and bonded right away. Along the way in his journey, He befriends a calm and collected trainer, Richter. They became rivals. Shortly after, the move happened. Once on Alola, He starts fresh and now does the island trials in hopes of being a champion. After he completes it, he plans on returning to Hoenn to continue his original journey to become the Hoenn Champion. Kaiden Battle Theme: VS Frontier Brain (HG/SS) Alignment: Good A Protagonist, as well as Silas' Twin Brother. He dreamed of competing in every pokemon contest there ever was. However.. He and Silas were forced to move to the alola Region. He then associated himself with The Aether Foundation in hopes of helping the Poor Pokemon. He used the soft embers of Blaziken's fire to make food for the pokemon. He is completely unaware of Aether Foundation's true goal, but he completely admires the Aether President, Lusamine. He dreams of actually joining the Foundations, and work his way up to being her right hand man. Richter Battle Theme: VS Gym Leader (R/S/E) | VS Rival (R/S/E) Alignment: Neutral A Young Boy around Silas' and Kaiden's Age. He is a hot blooded trainer with a passion for Eating all the finest delicacies around the world. He is also a Gym Leader for Lavaridge town in Hoenn. Shortly after Flannery had to take a break from running a gym, Richter volunteered to take over until she came back. Despite having his own team, he chooses to use Flannery's team of all fire Types. Eventually he quits being a leader after Flannery returns, He decided to try out the new Elite 4 and champion within the Alola region and he runs into Silas and Kaiden again. For old times sake, Richter fought the twins in a 1v2 battle. After losing, He joins them on their journey to stopping Team Skull. . Mira Battle Theme: VS Kanto Gym Leader (G/S/C) Alignment: Good A Main Protagonist and a Supporting Character; A Kind and Caring girl, and Richter's little sister. Due to a traumatic incident that happened in her childhood, she chose to not be a pokemon trainer. She stayed at home back in Hoenn to pursue her dream of working with computers. Her true dream is to be a famous researcher that everyone would acknowledge. She often looks after her Brother's pokemon when he swaps them out. She also sends her brother her inventions that she makes to help train his pokemon. Months after her brother left, She chose to be a trainer finally and picked Torchic. Eventually, she worked her way up and found Richter, then challenged him to a battle. This killed off her role as a supporting character and is now a full time Protagonist. Kazuma Battle Theme: VS Gladion | VS Team Rainbow Rocket Alignment: Good? Team on Hand: M.Houndoom, Swampert, Gengar, Lycanroc, Sheldon, Rhydon A Protagonist and a part time Antagonist. Kazuma hails from a wealthy family in the Hoenn Region. He got sick of the lustrous lifestyle and ran away from home. He became a Pokemon Trainer in hopes of finding his answer, his calling. He is currently in the Alola Region. He heard about the brand new Pokemon League, so he decided to challenge it by going through these Island Trials. He eventually meets Silas and chose to be a wall for him to overcome. He is obsessed with the new technology developed by Aether called E-Fusion. Cless Battle Theme: VS Aether Foundation | Unused Boss Alignment: Evil then Good An Antagonist that helps Silas and the others. He is an administrator within The Aether Foundation, so he knows of all the deep and important plans that they are conducting. Cless also developed E-Fusion, a new ability to sync your heart with your pokemon, Granting your pokemon a big stat boost. In the story, He often comes to Silas' aid when situations against team skull arise. But after when Aether Foundation reveals their goal, Cless splits from Aether and becomes a full time protagonist, joining Silas for good now. It is later seen that Lusamine had her Aether foundation stolen from her by Team Rainbow Rocket. So Cless branches away from Silas and the others for a while and goes to help her get it back. Sean Battle Theme: VS Team skull Admin Alignment: Evil A Boy who dreamed of opening up his first pokemon gym within Alola. He'd be a water type gym leader that would give out his own badge, The Aqua Badge. Alas, that was foiled when Team Skull forced Sean to be in Team Skull. At first, he hated it but grew to like it. He worked his way up and now is an Admin with Plumeria. During the Story, he is investigating the Ultra Beasts. He meets Silas and Kaiden and right off the bat, befriends them, but then betrays them after getting what he desired. He does occasionally help Silas but more or less, fights him. . Trevor Battle Theme: Fanmade Champion Alignment: Good Trevor is the champion of the Alola region, and the current owner of the legendary pokemon, Solgaleo. He stopped Team Skull in the past and Stopped Aether Foundation. He is currently disappointed that they are back to their evil ways. He teams up with Silas in a double battle against a few Aether Employees. He also gives out Potions to Silas, as well as give him advice on where to go next. After seeing Silas' ability to battle, Trevor wants nothing more then to fight Silas head-to-head. Kawanari Theme: Alignment: Good Kawanari hails from the relentless cold Snowpoint City where he is the second born child Haru and Hikari, two Ace battlers. He eventually earned all 8 sinnoh badges and became the champion. One day he had a request from Professor Rowen to go to Johto to deliver a parcel to Professor Elf. Upon his way, his plane took the wrong turn and he landed in Alola, and due to the bad storms, he has to stay in Alola for the time being. One day, he meets Silas and Kaiden and befriends them. Major Antagonists Giovanni Battle Theme: VS Team Rainbow Rocket Alignment: Chaotic Evil Team on Hand: Persian, Mewtwo, Rhyperior, Dugtrio, Nidoking, Nidoqueen Giovanni is the main antagonist within the story. After his defeat from Red, and then Gold, Giovanni came to Alola. He rebooted his team and is now Team Rainbow Rocket. He took over Aether Foundation and is using their research on Ultra Beasts for his own sinister purposes. To help himself, He used Lillie's Cosmog to open an ultra wormhole and brought out the previous bosses from the other teams. Maxie from Magma, Archie from Aqua, Cyrus from Galactic, Ghetsis from Plasma and Lysandre from Flare. Giovanni made them his admins. Maxie Battle Theme: Vs Magma / Aqua Boss Alignment: Evil Team on Hand: Camerupt, Weezing, Mightyena, Groudon, Salazzle Maxie is the Boss of Team Magma, as well as an Admin of Team Rainbow Rocket. He was pulled through an ultra wormhole and was surprised to be in another universe that looked identical to his own. He was even curious on meeting the version of himself in this world. Maxie is in charge of Team Rainbow Rocket's research department. He though has an ulterior motive much like his own Admin Tabitha. Lusamine Battle Theme: VS Lusamine Alignment: Chaotic Good Team on Hand: Bewear, Lilligant, Milotic, Clefable, Mismagius, Nihlego Lusamine is the boss of Aether Foundation. Before Giovanni, She was the main antagonist. Her goal was to flood the world with Ultra Beasts, but after losing her mind to the ultra beasts, she attacked her children. After being saved, She was cured from the ultra beast's poison, She saw that her foundation was taken over by Team Rainbow Rocket. She now works with Silas and his friends to stop the new evil team. This killed off her role as Villain and is now a supporting character Supporting Characters Team Magma Admin Tabitha Battle theme: VS Team Magma / Aqua | VS Hoenn Legend Alignment: Neutral-Evil Team on hand: Mightyena | Camerupt | Weezing | Typhlosion Magma Admin Tabitha is an Admin, for the evil Team, Team Magma. He arrived to Alola with his boss, Maxie. He often bumps into Silas and the others. He may fight them, or He may help them depending on the situation. Behind the scenes, He works with Shelly, An admin of Team Aqua to help Silas' group and to help stop the Ultra Beasts. He though got an interest with Cless' E-fusion research. He has an ulterior motive within Team Magma, and he'll use E-Fusion to his advantage. He also met the Maxie in this world, and agreed to help him in stopping Team Rainbow Rocket Team Aqua Admin Shelly Alignment: Neutral Team on Hand: Mightyena | Sharpedo | Muk | Feraligatyr Aqua Admin Shelly works for Team Aqua. She along with her boss Archie arrived to Alola. They plan on working with the Maxie of this world to stop Team Rainbow rocket. along the way, They meet the Tabitha from the universe that the evil trainers were pulled from and after convincing him, they all worked together to Giovanni and save all of the universes. Maxie and Archie Alignment: Neutral Team on Hand: M. Camerupt, M. Sharpedo, Mightyena (x2) Maxie and Archie are the versions native to this world. Much like their counterparts, They are both Leaders of their teams. In their bases, they retrieved word that an anomaly in space and time opened in the Alola Region. so Maxie had his own Tabitha hold down the base while Archie took Shelly along. Once in Alola, the two got defensive, but agreed to work together. Category:Stories